CSI: Miami (2002 series)
CSI: Miami (TV series; 2002 - 2012) Plot Summary The cases of the Miami-Dade, Florida police department's Crime Scene Investigations unit. Male Deaths *Roberto Alcaraz (Episode 6.11: Guerillas in the Mist) *Kenny Alexander (Episode 1.24: Body Count) *Victor Alfieri (Episode 4.17: Collision) *Enrique Almeida (Episode 5.11: Backstabbers) *Laz Alonso (Episode 3.2: Pro Per) *Stephen Amell (Episode 9.5: Sleepless in Miami) *Sam Anderson (Episode 1.1: Golden Parachute) *A. Russell Andrews (Episode 6.1: Dangerous Son) *Pedro Miguel Arce (Episode 3.7: Crime Wave) *Daniel Arrias (Episode 3.7: Crime Wave) *Richmond Arquette (Episode 9.11: F-T-F) *Brian Avery (Episode 7.24: Dissolved) *Omar Avila (Episode 9.16: Hunting Ground) *Anthony Azizi (Episode 5.21: Just Murdered) *Zac Badasci (Episode 9.17: Special Delivery) *Sam Ball (Episode 3.1: Lost Son) *Logan Bartholomew (Episode 3.16: Nothing to Lose) *Brad Bartram (Episode 5.16: Broken Home) *Chris Batstone (Episode 4.20: Free Fall) *Robert Bailey, Jr. (Episode 8.20: Backfire) *Lou Beatty Jr. (Episode 1.2: Losing Face) *Bryan Becker (Episode 4.21: Dead Air) *Brandon Beemer (Episode 10.2: Stiff) *Christopher Bello (Episode 9.19: Caged) *Michael Bergin (Episode 1.14: Forced Entry) *Chopper Bernet (Episode 1.23: Freaks and Tweaks) *Matt Biedel (Episode 5.17: A Grizzly Murder) *Jason Blicker (Episode 5.9: Going, Going, Gone) *Ian Bohen (Episode 9.4: Manhunt) *Craig Bonaventura (Episode 4.24: Rampage) *Jesse Borrego (Episode 4.20: Free Fall) *Bryan Cid Borrero (Episode 9.9: Blood Sugar) *Les Brandt (Episode 3.06: Hell Night) *Jeff Branson (Episode 9.15: Blood Lust) *Steve Braun (Episode 6.21: Going Ballistic) *Ben Bray (Episode 2.17: Money for Nothing) *Jon Briddell (Episode 6.16: All In) *Gabriel Brock (Episode 5.14: No Man's Land) *David Allen Brooks (Episode 3.7: Crime Wave) *Wes Brown (Episode 6.8: Permanent Vacation) *Joe Michael Burke (Episode 3.15: Identity) *Brian Burnett (Episode 4.13: Silencer) *Christian Campbell (Episode 8.21: Meltdown) *Bobby Campo (Episode 8.5: Bad Seed) *Michael Canavan (Episode 1.1: Golden Parachute) *Josh Casaubon (Episode 9.17: Special Delivery) *Cameron Castaneda (Episode 8.22: Mommie Deadest) *Matt Cedeño (Episode 3.24: 10-7) *Adam Chambers (Episode 3.24: 10-7) *Shawn Christian (Episode 5.1: Rio) *Eddie Cibrian (Episode 9.1: Fallen) *Brian Patrick Clarke (Episode 2.16: Invasion) *Rory Cochrane (Episode 3.1: Lost Son) *Rhys Coiro (Episode 4.1: From the Grave) *Will Collyer (Episode 3.9: Pirated) *Celestino Cornielle (Episode 8.21: Meltdown) *Roark Critchlow (Episode 5.19: Bloodline) *Greg Crooks (Episode 1.15: Dead Woman Walking) *Raymond Cruz (Episode 2.6: Hurricane Anthony) *Thomas Curtis (Episode 1.8: Slaughterhouse) *J.J. Dashnaw (Episode 4.7: Felony Flight) *Vince Deadrick Sr. (Episode 3.6: Hell Night) *Tim DeKay (Episode 7.6: Wrecking Crew) *David DeLuise (Episode 4.12: The Score) *Tyler Denk (Episode 4.7: Felony Flight) *Calvin DeVault (Episode 1.8: Slaughterhouse) *Mark Devine (Episode 3.8: Speed Kills) *Eddie Diaz (Episode 6.11: Guerillas in the Mist) *Dimitri Diatchenko (Episode 7.20: Wolfe in Sheep's Clothing) *Nicholas DiNardo (Episode 4.2: Blood in the Water) *Andrew Divoff (Episode 7.25: Seeing Red) *Bobby Dodge (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone) *Lenny von Dohlen (Episode 1.10: A Horrible Mind) *Jeffrey Donovan (Episode 3.16: Nothing to Lose) *Jules Douglas (Episode 7.11: Tipping Point) *Chris Dollard (Episode 8.20: Backfire) *Joshua Dov (Episode 3.14: One Night Stand) *J. Downing (Episode 7.20: Wolfe in Sheep's Clothing) *Joe Duer (Episode 1.4: Just One Kiss) *Bennett Dunn (Episode 2.7: Grand Prix) *Andy Dylan (Episode 7.4: Ranging Cannibal) *Edward Edwards (Episode 7.23: Collateral Damage) *Scott Elrod (Episode 6.19: Rock and A Hard Place) *Rob Estes (Episode 5.12: Internal Affairs) *Robert Farrior (Episode 2.20: The Oath) *Alex Feldman (Episode 3.24: 10-7) *Colin Ferguson (Episode 5.18: Triple Threat) *Eddie J. Fernandez (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone) (Episode 4.24: Rampage) *Christopher John Fields (Episode 2.23: MIA/NYC NonStop) *Jayson Floyd (Episode 5.10: Come As You Are) *Brendan Ford (Episode 6.17: To Kill a Predator) *Peter Franzen (Episode 3.5: Legal) *David Fumero (Episode 9.13: Last Stand) *Franky G (Episode 9.19: Caged) *Jesse Garcia (Episode 6.8: Permanent Vacation) *Jsu Garcia (Episode 4.14: Fade Out) *Luis Garcia (Episode 3.12: Shootout) *LaMonica Garrett (Episode 9.10: Match Made in Hell) *Pau Gasol (Episode 8.8: Point of Impact) *Joey Gaytan (Episode 6.3: Inside Out) *Jarvis George (Episode 2.22: Rap Sheet) *Ross Gibby (Episode 2.19: Deadline) *Richard Gleason (Episode 5.5: Death Eminent) *Chris Gonzalez (Episode 8.6: Dude, Where's My Groom?) *Christopher Goodman (Episode 7.1: Resurrection) *Chad Gordon (Episode 1.20: Grave Young Men) *Castulo Guerra (Episode 5.15: Man Down) *Chad Guerrero (Episode 6.11: Guerillas in the Mist) *Nicholas Guest (Episode 8.4: In Plane Sight) *Jay Haggis (Episode 6.6: Sunblock) *Anthony Michael Hall (Episode 8.14: In the Wind) *Chad Hall (Episode 3.11: Addiction) *Michael Adam Hamilton (Episode 6.2: Cyber-Lebrity) *Heath Harper (Episode 9.21: G.O.) *Jason Hastings (Episode 8.3: Bolt Action) *Tony Hawk (Episode 3.18: Game Over) *Sam Hennings (Episode 8.9: Kill Clause) *Gregg Henry (Episode 9.9: Blood Sugar) *Jeff Hephner (Episode 6.4: Bang, Bang, Your Debt) *Randy Lewis Hernandez (Episode 2.11: Complications) *Tim Herzog (Episode 7.5: Bombshell) *Patrick Heusinger (Episode 9.10: Match Made in Hell) *Aaron Hill (Episode 7.4: Raging Cannibal) *Rib Hillis (Episode 5.22: Burned) *Kanin Howell (Episode 4.9: Urban Hellraisers) *Mark Ivanir (Episode 7.25: Seeing Red) *Bradley James (Episode 4.1: From the Grave) *Kris Jeffrey (Episode 1.7: Breathless) *Mykel Shannon Jenkins (Episode 5.14: No Man's Land) *Chaim Jeraffi (Episode 2.18: Wannabe) *Elias Jimenes (Episode 7.14: Smoke Gets in Your CSI's) *Jorge Jimenez (Episode 4.24: Rampage) *Bart Johnson (Episode 2.13: Blood Moon) *Brandon Johnson (Episode 1.21: Spring Break) *Bradley Joseph (Episode 2.5: The Best Defense) *Antal Kalik (Episode 6.18: Tunnel Vision) *Bo Kane (Episode 9.22: Mayday) *Pete Kasper (Episode 4.16: Deviant) *Billy Kay (Episode 2.18: Wannabe) *Paul Keeley (Episode 7.21: Chip/Tuck) *Dennis Keiffer (Episode 6.16: All In) *Joseph Kell (Episode 3.11: Addiction) *Josh Kemble (Episode 1.10: A Horrible Mind) *Rob Kerkovich (Episode 7.23: Collateral Damage) *Michael Khmurov (Episode 7.19: Target Specific) *David Kilde (Episode 3.9: Pirated) *Guy Killum (Episode 6.17: To Kill a Predator) *Matt King (Episode 2.12: Witness to Murder) *Ted King (Episode 8.15: Miami, We Have a Problem) *Mark Kubr (Episode 2.6: Hurricane Anthony) *Paul Lacovara (Episode 7.13: And They're Offed) (Episode 7.25: Seeing Red) *Steve Lambert (Episode 2.15: Stalkerazzi) *Vincent Laresca (Episode 5.1: Rio) *Peter Lavin (Episode 7.14: Smoke Gets in Your CSI's) *Marcus LaVoi (Episode 7.4: Raging Cannibal) *Jeff Leaf (Episode 6.9: Stand Your Ground) *Chris Lerude (Episode 4.15: Skeletons) *Giovanni Lopes (Episode 4.1: From the Grave) *Pasha D. Lychnikoff (Episode 1.16: Evidence of Things Unseen) *Laird Macintosh (Episode 7.12: Head Case) *Peter Mackenzie (Episode 5.11: Backstabbers) *Garett Maggart (Episode 6.20: Down to the Wire) *Max Martini (Episode 3.22: Vengeance) *Christian Martin (Episode 4.4: 48 Hours to Life) *Jesse Marchant (Episode 5.3: Death Pool 100) *David May (Episode 3.19: Sex & Taxes) *J.R. May (Episode 7.10: The DeLuca Motel) *Holt McCallany (Episode 3.24: 10-7) *Matt McColm (Episode 4.14: Fade Out) *Brian McGovern (Episode 8.13: Die by the Sword) *Steven Meek (Episode 3.3: Under the Influence) *Gonzalo Menendez (Episode 5.15: Man Down) *Robert Merrill (Episode 6.13: Raising Caine) *Johnny Michaels (Episode 1.5: Ashes to Ashes) *Dale Midkiff (Episode 6.5: Deep Freeze) *Simon Miller (Episode 8.19: Spring Breakdown) *Judson Mills (Episode 3.16: Nothing to Lose) *Jay Montalvo (Episode 5.19: Bloodline) *Jaylen Moore (Episode 5.7: High Octane) *Toby Moore (Episode 1.13: Bunk) *Brandon Morris (Episode 4.25: One of Our Own) *Jordan Murphy (Episode 9.5: Sleepless in Miami) *Daniel Murray (Episode 3.3: Under the Influence) *Louis Mustillo (Episode 2.12: Witness to Murder) *Dylan Neal (Episode 3.22: Vengeance) *Alex Nesic (Episode 3.13: Cop Killer) *Navid Negahban (Episode 8.18: Dishonor) *Matt Norklun (Episode 4.22: Open Water) *Judd Omen (Episode 2.13: Blood Moon) *Michael J. Pagan (Episode 5.10: Come As You Are) *Benjamin Patterson (Episode 5.4: If Looks Could Kill) *Mateus Paré (Episode 6.16: All In) *Khary Payton (Episode 9.4: Manhunt) *Wiley M. Pickett (Episode 3.14: One Night Stand) *Ruben Pla (Episode 1.14: Forced Entry) *Carlos Reig-Plaza (Episode 7.11: Tipping Point) *Josh Pence (Episode 7.6: Wrecking Crew ) *Mario Prado Jr. (Episode 7.8: Gone Baby Gone) *Austin Priester (Episode 9.22: Mayday) *Jason Quinn (Episode 3.12: Shootout) *Byron Quiros (Episode 5.13: Throwing Heat) *William Ragsdale (Episode 9.4: Manhunt) *Luis Antonio Ramos (Episode 5.1: Rio) *Shel Rasten (Episode 5.4: If Looks Could Kill) *Blair Redford (Episode 8.3: Bolt Action) *Greg Wendell Reid (Episode 4.6: Under Suspicion) *David Renaud (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone) *Joe Renteria (Episode 1.2: Losing Face) *Steven N. Rider (Episode 1.11: Camp Fear) *Larry Rippenkroeger (Episode 1.18: Dispo Day) *Alan Ritchson (Episode 8.19: Spring Breakdown) *Vincent Rivera (Episode 4.5: Three-Way) *Eric Roberts (Episode 3.23: Whacked) *Troy Robinson (Episode 1.18: Dispo Day) *Mic Rodgers (Episode 1.18: Dispo Day) *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez (Episode 4.11: Payback) *Baron Rogers (Episode 1.7: Breathless) *Sasha Roiz (Episode 6.11: Guerillas in the Mist) *Michael Rooker (Episode 2.2: Dead Zone) *Theo Rossi (Episode 7.24: Dissolved) *Andre Royo (Episode 3.22: Vengeance) *Hector Atreyu Ruiz (Episode 3.16: Nothing to Lose) *Tanc Sade (Episode 5.23: Kill Switch) *Bill Sage (Episode 3.21: Recoil) *Marcus Salgado (Episode 4.20: Free Fall) *John Sanderford (Episode 3.1: Lost Son) *Dex Elliott Sanders (Episode 4.10: Shattered ) *Antony Sauvé (Episode 5.12: Internal Affairs) *Tom Schanley (Episode 2.21: Not Landing) *Con Schell (Episode 5.21: Just Murdered) *Tom Schmid (Episode 4.2: Blood in the Water) *Jon Seda (Episode 7.11: Tipping Point) *Terry Serpico (Episode 6.11: Guerillas in the Mist) *Aaron Seville (Episode 1.13: Bunk) *Vicellous Shannon (Episode 7.25: Seeing Red) *Tim Sitarz (Episode 5.2: Going Under) *Haaz Sleiman (Episode 9.22: Mayday) *Brady Smith (Episode 3.13: Cop Killer) *Jason Matthew Smith (Episode 4.19: Driven) *Lewis Smith (Episode 7.13: And They're Offed) *Peter James Smith (Episode 6.17: To Kill a Predator) *Bradley Snedeker (Episode 7.8: Gone Baby Gone) *Tim Soergel (Episode 8.3: Bolt Action) *Joseph Julian Soria (Episode 3.12: Shootout) *Aries Spears (Episode 6.7: Chain Reaction) *Andrew St. John (Episode 3.4: Murder in a Flash) *Christopher Stapleton (Episode 5.1: Rio) *David Starzyk (Episode 9.13: Last Stand) *Todd Stashwick (Episode 2.16: Invasion) *Nick Steele (Episode 5.20: Rush) *McKay Stewart (Episode 7.24: Dissolved) *Ciro Suarez (Episode 8.9: Kill Clause) *David Sutcliffe (Episode 1.16: Evidence of Things Unseen) *Charles A. Tamburro (Episode 1.24: Body Count) *Jay Tavare (Episode 6.21: Going Ballistic) *John Terlesky (Episode 3.16: Nothing to Lose) *Bruce Thomas (Episode 7.17: Divorce Party) *Robin Thomas (Episode 2.2: Dead Zone) *Frank Torres (Episode 4.23: Shock - Dario Sanez) *Daniel Travis (Episode 5.6: Curse of the Coffin) *Greg Travis (Episode 2.14: Slow Burn) *Michael Trotter (Episode 7.2: Won't Get Fueled Again) *Jose L. Vasquez (Episode 9.13: Last Stand) *Brandon Michael Vayda (Episode 5.13: Throwing Heat) *Damian Vickers (Episode 3.7: Crime Wave) *Jim Vickers (Episode 8.24: All Fall Down) *Jordi Vilasuso (Episode 7.10: The DeLuca Motel) *Andrew W. Walker (Episode 7.7: Cheating Death) *Christopher Watters (Episode 4.19: Driven) *Gary Wayton (Episode 3.10: After the Fall) *Dewey Weber (Episode 5.13: Throwing Heat) *Brian Wedlake (Episode 2.5: The Best Defense) *Joel West (Episode 4.25: One Of Our Own) *Bernard White (Episode 1.5: Ashes to Ashes) *Chad Williams (Episode 3.19: Sex & Taxes) *Curtis Mark Williams (Episode 5.14: No Man's Land) *Kurry Williams (Episode 2.5: The Best Defense) *Jeff Wolfe (Episode 2.17: Money for Nothing) *Patrick Wolff (Episode 6.11: Guerillas in the Mist) *Malik Yoba (Episode 7.9: Power Trip) *Roger Yuan (Episode 8.13: Die by the Sword) Female Deaths *Mackenzie Aladjem (Episode 5.24: Born to Kill) *Ana Alexander (Episode 4.20: Free Fall) *Geneviere Anderson (Episode 1.22: Tinder Box) *Fernanda Andrade (Episode 1.3: Wet Foot/Dry Foot) *Alina Andrei (Episode 8.11: Delko for the Defense) *Leila Arcieri (Episode 4.23: Shock) *Lisa Arning (Episode 1.5: Ashes to Ashes) *Moran Atias (Episode 9.21: G.O.) *Lois Atkins (Episode 8.14: In the Wind) *Lauralee Bell (Episode 5.6: Curse of the Coffin) *Christine Scott Bennett (Episode 9.15: Blood Lust) *Cheryl Bermeo (Episode 9.11: F-T-F) *Katie Bernard (Episode 9.18: About Face) *May Boss (Episode 1.13: Bunk) *Megan Boye (Episode 3.10: After the Fall ) *Brooke Burns (Episode 7.21: Chip/Tuck) *Sarah Butler (Episode 7.5: Bombshell) *Erin Cahill (Episode 6.12: Miami Confidential) *Lisa Canning (Episode 4.7: Felony Flight) *Rachel Cannon (Episode 4.17: Collision) *Erin Carufel (Episode 2.10: Extreme) *Joelle Carter (Episode 5.4: If Looks Could Kil) *Monique Cash (Episode 5.21: Just Murdered) *Sonalii Castillo (Episode 6.10: My Nanny) *Teresa Castillo (Episode 8.19: Spring Breakdown) *Christina Chang (Episode 8.22: Mommie Deadest) *Hayley Chase (Episode 10.3: Blown Away) *Tanya Clarke (Episode 6.9: Stand Your Ground) *Amelia Cooke (Episode 3.3: Under the Influence) *Chelsey Crisp (Episode 5.24: Born to Kill) *Kristen Demergian (Episode 3.15: Identity) *Brianna Deutsch (Episode 3.5: Legal) *Jessica Diz (Episode 1.17: Simple Man) *Julie Dretzin (Episode 1.1: Golden Parachute) *Tiffany Dupont (Episode 10.14: Last Straw) *Jasmine Dustin (Episode 7.23: Collateral Damage) *April Eckfeld (Episode 4.15: Skeletons) *Katie Eischen (Episode 8.16: L.A.) *Elena Evangelo (Episode 2.19: Deadline) *Justine Eyre (Episode 8.24: All Fall Down) *Shelby Fenner (Episode 1.16: Evidence of Things Unseen) *Jackie Forge (Episode 4.7: Felony Flight) *Jennifer Gabbert (Episode 1.14: Forced Entry) *Alana De La Garza (Episode 4.24: Rampage) *Jennifer Gatti (Episode 3.16: Nothing to Lose) *Linsey Godfrey (Episode 9.14: Stoned Cold) *Clare Grant (Episode 9.12: Wheels Up) *Jaclyn Gutierrez (Episode 1.22: Tinder Box) *Lucy Hale (Episode 8.12: Show Stopper) *Melanie Hawkins (Episode 9.15: Blood Lust) *Jessica Heap (Episode 9.20: Paint It Black) *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Episode 5.9: Going, Going, Gone) *Austin Highsmith (Episode 7.22: Dead on Arrival) *Jaime Hodges (Episode 9.22: Mayday) *Sara Holden (Episode 8.1: Out of Time) *Jennifer Holland (Episode 4.2: Blood in the Water) *Courtney Hope (Episode 7.9: Power Trip) *Natascha Hopkins (Episode 2.12: Witness to Murder) *Jelly Howie (Episode 6.14: You May Now Kill the Bride) *Claudette James (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone) *Cassandra Jean (Episode 5.24: Born to Kill) *Shannon Kane (Episode 5.8: Darkroom) *Ayla Kell (Episode 7.3: And How Does That Make You Kill?) *Kim Kendall (Episode 2.14: Slow Burn) *Lauren Mary Kim (Episode 6.3: Inside Out) (Episode 8.9: Kill Clause) *Kristina Klebe (Episode 8.16: L.A.) *Ingrid Koopman (Episode 1.8: Slaughterhouse) *Rhea Lando (Episode 4.7: Felony Flight) *Melissa Lawner (Episode 2.9: Bait) *Katherine Leigey (Episode 4.22: Open Water) *Anne Leighton (Episode 9.17: Special Delivery) *Elisa Leonetti (Episode 3.6: Hell Night) *Krista Lewis (Episode 3.23: Whacked) *Janie Liszewski (Episode 1.12: Entrance Wound) *Fiona Loewi (Episode 6.6: Sunblock) *Diana R. Lupo (Episode 2.15: Stalkerazzi) *Rocio Macia (Episode 7.17: Divorce Party) *Michelle Mason (Episode 5.17: A Grizzly Murder) *Jennifer Ann Massey (Episode 3.14: One Night Stand) *Fay Masterson (Episode 8.22: Mommie Deadest) *Allison McAtee (Episode 6.21: Going Ballistic) *Colleen McDermott (Episode 5.1: Rio) *Vera Miao (Episode 9.4: Manhunt) *Larisa Miller (Episode 5.16: Broken Home) *Poppi Monroe (Episode 4.13: Silencer) *Michelle Morgan (Episode 1.21: Spring Break) *Sundra Oakley (Episode 2.11: Complications) *Laura Orrico (Episode 5.18: Triple Threat) *Karla Osella (Episode 3.2: Pro Per) *Gail O'Grady (Episode 7.3: And How Does That Make You Kill?) *Kimberly Page (Episode 4.6: Under Suspicion) *Shalisse Pekacik (Episode 4.18: Double Jeopardy) *Melody Perkins (Episode 2.18: Wannabe) *Michelle Pierce (Episode 7.18: Flight Risk) *Christian Pitre (Episode 7.15: Presumed Guilty) *Nicole Randall (Episode 2.6: Hurricane Anthony) (Episode 6.18: Tunnel Vision) *Kristen Renton (Episode 9.6: Reality Kills) *Naya Rivera (Episode 7.9: Power Trip) *Sandra Dee Robinson (Episode 4.4: 48 Hours to Life) *Rachel Rogers (Episode 1.6: Broken) *Sherri Saum (Episode 8.8: Point of Impact) *Danielle Savre (Episode 8.7: Bone Voyage) *April Scott (Episode 2.1: Blood Brothers) *Lisa Sheridan (Episode 6.13: Raising Caine) *Kim Shively (Episode 5.24: Born to Kill) *Stephanie Siemiller (Episode 7.12: Head Case) *Karen Sillas (Episode 1.15: Dead Woman Walking) *Andrea Silvers (Episode 3.17: Money Plane) *Heather Sossaman (Episode 5.3: Death Pool 100) *Phyllis Somerville (Episode 8.14: In the Wind) *Juliet Sorci (Episode 9.4: Manhunt) *Natalie Denise Sperl (Episode 4.18: Double Jeopardy) *Heather Stephens (Episode 5.6: Curse of the Coffin) *Danica Stewart (Episode 1.11: Camp Fear) *Hannah Victoria Stock (Episode 8.14: In the Wind) *Kym Stys (Episode 7.24: Dissolved) *Nicole Taylor (Episode 9.2: Sudden Death) *Noa Tishby (Episode 1.19: Double Cap) *Ella Thomas (Episode 7.16: Sink or Swim) *Lacey Toups (Episode 4.19: Driven) *Helen Tucker (Episode 6.7: Chain Reaction) *Aisha Tyler (Episode 1.24: Body Count) *Holly Valance (Episode 3.11: Addiction) *Arielle Vandenberg (Episode 6.4: Bang, Bang, Your Debt) *Julia Vera (Episode 4.1: From the Grave) *Kaye Wade (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone) *Lisa Waltz (Episode 4.8: Nailed) *January Welsh (Episode 4.11: Payback) *Bridget White (Episode 8.17: Getting Axed) *Kasey Wilson (Episode 3.7: Crime Wave) *Natashia Williams (Episode 3.20: Killer Date) *Sophie Winkleman (Episode 9.13: Last Stand) *Katheryn Winnick (Episode 2.22: Rap Sheet) *Deanna Wright (Episode 2.24: Innocent) *Sarah Wright (Episode 4.3: Prey) *Kari Wuhrer (Episode 5.4: If Looks Could Kill) *Toni Wynne (Episode 6.20: Down to the Wire) *Lorena Segura York (Episode 3.4: Murder in a Flash) Category:TV Series Category:CBS TV series Category:CSI Series Category:2002 TV series debuts Category:2012 TV series endings Category:Crime Category:Spin-offs